A Gape
by VerityXxX
Summary: Cress doesn't know how to react when Thorne, ex-step brother, comes to stay for the new school year. He's been around since she was a kid getting in the way but she doesn't know how to act now he's going to be around 24/7. After all how many people's ex-crush also happens to be their ex-step brother. Inspired by the premise of Clueless but with it's own plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Here is the first chapter of Agape which I teased at the idea of in my one shot Wonders of the World. I hope you like it and that there aren't too many grammatical errors as I don't have a beta.**

"Cress what," Iko's voice was full of confusion and Iko, the school gossip, didn't do confusion. She did witty exposés and altogether incorrect conspiracy stories but she was never confused. "Thorne... _Thorne_ is coming to stay."

Cress nodded, she had known of Thorne for as long as she can remember. He was the child of her first stepmother and the only sibling she'd acquired in her father's run of weddings. Thorne had wormed his way into his goods graces and stayed there forming a bond with her dad Cress envied. A bond based on beer and hospital dramas which had survived many ER visits on screen and off.

"Earth to Cress," Scarlett clicked her fingers in front of Cress's face. Cress blinked twice confused before wincing at the sharp abrasive sound. "What are you going to do?"

Cress shrugged, "Why would I know? I haven't seen him since dad invited him to our family get together months ago." Thorne had spent a summer at her house when he was sixteen and since then her dad invited him to every family event to play the perfect son. It never mattered that Cress got better grades and whatnot; she would never be what he wanted.

"Thorne's that arrogant jackass who thinks he's gods gift to womankind, right?" Thorne made the mistake in hitting on Cinder last year after she'd fixed his car and the then 16 year old had eaten in to him. Cress had succeeded in separating them but Cinder was notorious for holding grudges.

"That sounds like him," Cress signed resigning herself to having to put up with him for the next year. He was moving in so he could finish his pilot's license at the local airfield after his most recent bust up with his mom.

Iko arched a delicate eyebrow, "he's called Carswell. What do you expect?"

They all laughed at that except Cinder who mumbled something about common decency. Thorne had gone by that as a kid but when they'd first met when she'd been five he had tricked her into calling him captain. Everyone had laughed when it had all come out after years of her calling him 'captain' and Cress had raged for days. Thorne had only laughed when she confronted him and said that he was now going by Thorne.

" I don't need this," Cress pouted. "This year was my year and now he's going to be around at home sponging of dad with whichever girl he's picked up that day." He'd been her first crush years ago and had broken her twelve-year-old heart beyond repair but she didn't hold a grudge. Besides after all the shit she'd gone through last year. It was meant to be her time to shine and that didn't include being stuck in Thorne's shadow.

Scarlet smiled consolingly, "don't worry you'll be fine. You've gone through so much in the last year or so that he won't even matter to you. Stay composed and don't rise to whatever jibs he might make at you. Kay." Her words echoed Cress's own thoughts and comforted her in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. Scarlet was right. Cress was stronger than Thorne and needn't be daunted by his mere presence.

"And he's got a car and the invites to the best parties," Iko interjected with a wry smile. She winced as Cinder elbowed her in the ribs, "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be being supportive," Scarlet supplied popping her ps. Scarlet, the unofficial mom in the group, was very good at being supportive and looking out for her 'cubs'.

"And you do know that you're talking about _Thorne_ ," Cinder added stressing his last name as though that one syllable made all the difference. Iko rolled her eyes before tossing her blue braids behind her shoulder, " It can't be all bad. I mean seeing that face every morning would make me a whole lot more willing to get up."

"Supportive," Scarlet reminded waggling her eyebrows as though that could silence Iko. Nothing could silence Iko's caustic tongue or her pastel glitter pens she used to note down the school's gossip in her notebook

"He's like my ex step brother you know that right?" Cress intervened at last bemused by the direction this conversation had taken.

She didn't care if Iko was crushing on him but what would she call Iko: her ex stepsister in law. "Besides aren't you back with Liam?" They were off more than on but Cress thought that Iko enjoyed their rollercoaster of a relationship too much to ever break up with him completely. She swore every time they broke up that it'd be the last time and every time they got back together that they'd work out this time. It was never the last time and they never lasted more than a few months before one of them tried to kill the other.

"We're not exclusive and besides it's just window-shopping with no intent to buy," Iko smiled triumphantly. Cress couldn't help but smile back at her optimism. They originated from the small shreds of innocence Iko had left and were one of the few things that Iko concealed behind her face of makeup.

It's not like she cared one whit about Thorne and whoever he dated anyway.

…..

 _You don't care._

 _You are a model of composure_

 _It's only Thorne._

Cress sighed as she reached the door. This mumbo jumbo wasn't working.

It had all made so much sense when the girls had explained it to her. How she could be cool and just ignore him and treat him purely as her ex-step brother but Cress wasn't sure how she could maintain her composure. She didn't understand why he got under her skin but since she was a child when he first walked in on her life Cress had hated him. He upset the tentative balance that Cress's life had made up between her and her father and stamped his footprints into her life so far that Cress couldn't just ignore him. He'd been around too long for her to just act normal around him.

She rested her head on the door with a heavy thunk and stood there a second merely thinking, unable to open the door. Whenever she would talk to him normally she'd become tongue-tied or end up babbling and he'd think she was a kid again. Cress closed her eyes and inhaled in slow breathes of air in a mockery of meditation before opening them. It hadn't worked. She was still standing clueless in front of the door, unable to knock and trapped within her own head.

 _Hey Thorne nice to see_

 _So you're back_

 _Good day Carswell_

Cress banged her head against the door she was such a metal head. It was only Thorne whose blonde head been popping up in her life on and off for over a decade. She shouldn't need to freak out at this. Cress was about to straighten up and knock on that damn door like the boss she was when the door finally opened up on it's own accord. Cress felt nothing for a few seconds as she fell through the door and felt her resolve fall with her into a very warm and muscular chest.

She caught a sight of the black blue trainers and her heart fell into her own pumps. It was Thorne it had to be him. Her dad wouldn't wear shoes like that and there was no reason for anyone else to be in their house. "Are you okay? What were you doing?" the chest beneath her vibrated.

"I'm fine," Cress pushed herself off him standing slightly unsteady on her feet as she recovered her bearings. After a few seconds she took a few steps away from Thorne putting distance between them before looking up at him lips pursed. "Can you not?" Cress's fingernails it into her palm as she tried to keep herself calm and begged herself to not react.

"What stop you from falling over," Thorne crossed his arms looking faux-puzzled and Cress wanted to wipe that expression of his face. "Or should I not open the door anymore."

"Get in the way is what I was going for," Cress said hoping her tone sounded harsh enough but she knew her soft voice wouldn't relay that to Thorne. If it sounded anything like normal he'd just find her attempt at individuality funny instead of taking her seriously.

"Spades little C," Thorne said smiling arrogantly. He knew how much she hated that nickname. Her great aunt had given them when their parents had still been together and whilst Thorne had grown out of it when he hit puberty but Cress hadn't. "I know you missed me and all but you could try to look a little repulsed. It'd damage my ego and all actually you rejecting me if we weren't related."

Cress tutted as she fiddled with a knot in her blonde hair to hold onto her air of composure and keep her face a blank mask. She looked up a after a minute and stared fixedly into Thorne's blue eyes, "Ex-related. My dad's had three wives since your mum." Each had lasted less and less time until her dad had given up on the institution of marriage with its high alimony pay-outs and instead settled for short, commitment-free flings.

"Well I have enough ex's in this town to go round without needing to adding you to the mix," Thorne laughed.

"Like I'd ever be your ex," Cress scoffed almost angry at this. "It's not like Dad married Regina for you. You just came along like a two for one deal."

"What you jealous," Thorne said smiling smugly. "Cause you're not really my type if I have to be honest." He paused for a few seconds before adding with a deliberate almost cruel air, "You're too short."

Cress fought back the urge to punch him at the last few words. This was her town not his and it wasn't her problem he couldn't keep it in his pants or control himself. She was lucky she didn't share a last name or DNA, which would tie them together in any way she couldn't argue her way out of. Instead she beamed and adopted an innocent expression, "Well you're just lucky Daddy said I couldn't get rid of you. He says children are for life for some reason. Even when they're your ex-wife's"

"Ouch," Thorne said wincing but he was smiling so Cress knew she'd only amused him and she breathed a sigh of relief. Regardless of what happened he almost never became actually angry with her and this wouldn't be the first. Cress had seen him angry once and she'd been shell-shocked even though he hadn't been yelling or angry at her. This was just his sarcastic banter and Cress could deal with that. Besides, she was always more affected by their arguments than him. Thorne had built up an odd appreciation of being insulted, which always reminded Cress of Cinder. Cress didn't understand either of them but she at least valued Cinder's input.

Cress stepped away again taking the time now to appraise Thorne. He was dressed in grey tracks and his hair was mussed with bed head, "You look a sight you know that."

"If the adjectives used in combination are dashing and ravishing. I'll take that," Thorne agreed chirpily. "Besides Sage and I were binge watching the latest season of grey's anatomy and we got a bit caught up in the drama. I thought there was no one left to kill off but it turns out there were. You wanna join." Cress could hear the faint buzz of the TV in the living room now and she suppressed her frown with effort. She hated the way he referred to her Dad as Sage.

Cress frowned scrunching up her nose, "Is Derek still around?" She watched an episode a few years ago and she only remembered the undeniably attractive love interest.

"Mcdreamy," Thorne questioned and Cress shrugged. She hadn't exactly been watching it enough to pick up on nicknames. "He died like 2 seasons ago," Thorne said nonchalantly as though he was talking about a packet of crisps. "Meredith's on like her third guy since. You're way behind."

"Quell disaster," Cress shrugged her shoulder. She paused for a second before sniffing the air and recognizing the scent that filled the air, "You guys got popcorn?"

"In the living room," Thorne said and Cress turned in her pumps before following Thorne into the room, which was emitting a faint buzz from the TV. Thorne stopped abruptly and Cress collided with his torso for the second time that day. She stepped back frowning at the back of his head she knew she was small but surely the impact hadn't been that inconsequential but she wouldn't mention it. If Thorne didn't feel the need to comment on her embarrassing herself again she wouldn't give him any ideas.

Thorne stepped to the side after a few seconds revealing the rest of the room. The scene was not an unfamiliar one to her and Cress had walked in on similar scenes countless times. Her father lay sprawled out on the sofa engrossed in the scene and half asleep with a forgotten bowl of popcorn on his lap. It was a familiar domestic scene which with Thorne by her side reminded Cress of everything that was dysfunctional about her family.

Thorne passed her the bowl wordlessly not wanting to rouse her father before settling himself into an armchair – her armchair. Cress bit her tongue and settled for taking two large handfuls of popcorn with an insolent smile. That figured why he hadn't complained he hadn't wanted to wake up her dad. He had more consideration for the great Sage Darnel than to argue with Cress and she almost respected him for showing that he had a heart.

She turned back at the door not expecting a taunt but at least some form of reaction from him due to the now half empty bowl. Instead Throne sat transfixed by the screen and Cress left the room silently munching on her popcorn.

 **And there we have the first chapter. This fic as you can tell is loosely based off the premise of Clueless and whilst Cress is a very different narrator to Cher there will be features in common as I love the movie and how it built up Josh and Cher's relationship. I hope my presentation of any of the characters isn't to OOC and if so just shoot me a pm because this is my first multi-chapter fic on this site in years and I want to represent my favourite couple from the Lunar Chronicles well.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the premise and my characterisations as constructive criticism is really important to me**

 **Verity XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day, no no no_

Cress rolled over blearily, her hand searching blind in the dark for her alarm clock. After just missing it twice she finally knocked it off her bedside table finally shutting it off. It'd had been her favourite song and she'd picked the alarm clock specifically for that song a couple years back but now all the song did was remind her of harsh wake ups.

Her heavy curtains she had embroidered with her favourite constellations as a child blocked out the window but white light peeked out from around the edges sending beams that light up the room. Even without opening the curtains Cress knew that it wasn't a sunny day like it was in the song though. The light was too harsh and white instead of the warm rays that Cress would sun herself in the summer in the hopes of finally tanning. She always got the same seven freckles on her nose and terrible sunburn on whatever skin she had left exposed.

Fumbling around pressed the switch on her lamp illuminating her room in a warm yellow light. Then having carefully avoiding the fallen alarm clock, Cress swung her legs down so her feet made contact with the ground. Standing up slightly unsteadily as her centre of gravity adjusted Cress looked around her room almost slightly bewildered by her early wakeup. It was earlier than Cress had gotten up any day in the summer holidays.

Several shaky steps forward Cress reached her wardrobe and she leant heavily on it as she opened it to access her clothes. The first day of school was always stressful and if this was going to be Cress's year than she had better start in right. Cress fingered through her wardrobe uncertain before stopping abruptly as her alarm clock started up again.

 _I'm walking on sunshine_ _I'm walking on sunshine_ _I'm walking on sunshine_ _And don't it feel good_

Cress reached over to turn it off only to stop when she heard a tortured cry from the room next door. She'd woken Thorne up. She felt a pang of guilt for a second before deciding that as he'd already woken up. Which would mean that turning the music off wouldn't make much difference to Thorne and her dad as a doctor was already up and out. So she instead danced around her room, as she got ready; sinning along to the tinny music the alarm clock produced forgetting about school.

...

"Thorne, can you give me a lift to school," Cress slid onto the stool next to his a touch of desperation in her voice. Thorne was cradling his head and sipping a glass of orange juice as though he had a hangover. Cress knew however that this was a mere neck ache had come from him falling asleep in _her_ armchair whilst watching TV with her dad and thus had limited sympathy. It wasn't the first time that Thorne had fallen asleep in the chair and thus woken up with the same pain.

Thorne grunted looking down irritably, "Don't you like catch the bus." He blinked the sleep away before looking up with his blue eyes; "Sage didn't mention the whole chauffeur element to my stay when he offered for me to stay."

"Please Thorne," Cress begged she needed this lift. She'd missed the bus she normally took to school and this was supposed to be her great new beginning. She needed Thorne to do this for her otherwise there was no way around her being late. "It's just for today and you're already up." She prodded lightly at his shoulder as though her feather light touch could mobilize Thorne.

Thorne gave her a quizzical expression, "Only because you woke me up with your rubbish taste in music. Have you listened to anything from the last decade."

Cress bit her lip; "If you give me a lift you can educate me on better music on the radio." It was a desperate offer as Thorne tended to prefer rap and heavy rock whilst Cress was more of a fan of the 70s and 80s but she really needed that lift. Besides she could survive Thorne rapping along for the fifteen minute drive it would be if it allowed her to get into school on time

"Fine," Thorne said after a few seconds after looking at Cress fixedly for a few seconds. She was tempted to squirm in her seat but instead held her resolve strong and stared fixedly back. "But only because otherwise you'll just give me your damsel in distress look"

Cress grinned in triumph before jumping to her feet and pulling Thorne to his feet with some effort. "Let's go then"

Thorne laughed then. A full head back laugh which made Cress purse her lips waiting for the trick that was coming. There was always something that Cress had missed whenever Thorne laughed like that. There was always a catch she'd mistakenly agreed to. "You do know that I've sold my car right," Thorne said finally as he regained his composure.

Cress swore under her breath and at that Thorne laughed again, "Seriously," Cress frowned. "You're such a cyborg you know that. Did someone replace your common decency?" Cress sat down heavily onto the stool she had just vacated. "I just wanted to be in school on time." It was pointless to try really. Clearly this wasn't going to be her year. First Thorne had come to stay and now she was going to be late to school because of some useless reason. Cress hated being late. It was something Cress should be able control and she liked things that she could control.

"Why are you sitting down," Thorne's brows were pulled together as though he couldn't comprehend what she was doing and Cress hated him for that. He didn't get to judge but he didn't have the right. "Cress," he said after a pregnant pause. "I 'm still giving you a lift if you want one though." He paused looking sheepish and almost unsure. "But it'll have to be on my motorbike."

"The Rampion," Cress said puzzled. It was Thorne's baby and he let no one else touch it, let alone ride it. He might have sold his car but Thorne would trade his soul to the devil in order to keep his bike.

Thorne grinned, "Do you want to get to school or not Little C."

…..

The ride was fast with sharp hairpin turns and rapid acceleration followed by just as fast deceleration. Cress clung on tight desperate the entire way to school as Thorne swerved seemingly out of control in and out of the lanes. Her heart stopped twice as Thorne slammed on the brakes in order not to hit a pedestrian and as she clung on all the tighter she was almost surprised that she couldn't hear Thorne's heart beating as hard in his chest as hers was.

Cress was wearing a helmet that Thorne had gotten with the bike and never worn, as it would ruin the natural beauty of his hair. He'd ripped the cellophane of the helmet in a quick movement before passing it to her. She'd felt a flash of pride that she was the only one who'd worn that helmet but probably the girls he normally hung out with didn't bother with helmets. It was too big for her anyway and it hung over her face casting her delicate features into a shadow and Cress couldn't help but think it'd do nothing if Thorne got them into an actual accident. He claimed he'd never gotten into an accident but Cress didn't think that was saying much.

With Thorne's detours that were almost certainly illegal however the were soon at school and as Cress spared a glimpse at her watch without releasing her grip she saw they were five minutes early. Cress screamed into Thorne's ear but the sound of the brakes screeching as he stopped the bike rapidly just inches away from the school gates. As they stopped and the world finally came into focus Cress saw the huddle of people inside the gate as catching up from the summer holidays.

Cress finally realized why no one ever seemed to drive the Rampion as she dismounted the bike onto the turned up ground from their abrupt stop, removed her helmet and shook her hair free. Thorne was terrified to damage it or let anyone else touch the bike whilst also being unable to actually drive it safely and not risk crashing the bike. Whilst Thorne wore a suave grin looking around at everyone whose attention they had drawn his knuckles where white from where they clung onto the handlebars. They had made an entrance into the new school year but Cress wasn't sure whether or not it had been exactly what she intended.

Looking around desperately she caught a glimpse of Scarlet's red hair which was all but hidden by the hulking frame of her boyfriend. Ze'ev was the quarterback on the school football team and as the captain was known by almost everyone Wolf. It was some sport related joke relating to the fact their mascot was a Ze'ev but Cress didn't understand it. They'd been dating for years without a single break up. Scarlet would say whenever Iko complained about her good luck in with Wolf in comparison to Liam that she had him trained. Whilst Ze'ev might complain about whatever she intended to do he would always concede before a full on argument could begin. Probably because he like everyone else knew that you didn't take on Scarlet Benoit.

"You going Cress," Thorne said turning her attention back onto him. He was currently lounging on the motorbike looking sinfully like someone out of a movie and Cress wasn't quite sure how he managed that much elegance. It was probably because the bike wasn't actually moving.

"If that kay with you," Cress checked. "Thanks for the lift. You're the best ex-step brother ever."

Thorne laughed before revving the engine up and Cress laughed and his slightly terrified expression as the engine started up and the dustcloud formed. "Laters Cress," He shouted out above the sound of the engine and crowd of people. Then with a slightly unsteady swerve the bike switched gear and accelerated out of her sight.

Cress turned back to the onlooking crowd and bowed slightly for the lack of anything to do. Standing straight up again she stood unsure before she felt an arm link with her own that dangled by her side limply and drag her off to the side. Cress glanced to the side to see a flash of blue braids and relaxed it was just Iko.

"What where you doing out there," Iko said her tone half shocked and half amused. Her currently gold gaze pierced into Cress and she shifted letting her flyaways fall into her eyes. She hated holding eye contact with Iko on a good day but when she had her colored contacts in Cress always felt uncomfortable. They always seemed like masks compared to Iko's actual eyes and never showed any emotion. Cress's large overly expressive blue eyes gave everything away.

Cress shrugged within Iko's grip, "Thorne gave me a lift cause I was running late to school. I didn't realize he had a tendency for dramatics."

"You're so boring Cress you've got to make a motor bike ride with your totally datable ex step brother sound at least the slightest bit interesting." Iko scanned the crowd impatiently. "Have you seen anyone else about. I was looking for them before I got distracted."

Cress laughed slightly at Iko's comments. She had a fast way of speaking that rattled a long through all her speech which transformed her most inane of comments into something which was almost mundane. "I saw Scarlet and Ze'ev earlier," Cress responded after a few seconds.

"Wolf," Iko immediately corrected. "He's gone by Wolf for the last two years." She was right he'd been going by Wolf for so long that some people even the teachers forgot about his birth name.

"i guess," Cress acquiesced. There was no point in getting into an argument with Iko in anything. She'd taken debate for two years and written for the school newspaper for four so she could argue a hind leg of a donkey. It probably would give it to her to go away as Iko could be like a robot when she was set on a specific purpose and would pursue it whatever the cost.

Iko's face lit up with glee, "I can see them." Turning on one heel the tall girl with blue braids towed Cress behind her without hesitation as the crowd made way for them. Cress followed sheepishly in Iko's wake unable to see where they where actually going but instead trusting that Iko knew what she was doing.

...

Cress remembered why she hated hanging out with the full friendship group as she stood adrift in the group of 7. Iko had with a squeeze relinquished her hand and tucked herself into Liam's side. They'd been on for all of summer but Cress and Cinder has been taking bets under Scarlet's disapproving eye for how much longer they'd last.

"Was that you, Cress?" Scarlet asked kindly drawing her into the conversation.

Cress nodded slightly unwilling to say anything. She hated being the center of attention and liked being able to blend into the background. "My girl here was awesome," Iko almost boasted drawing the attention off of Cress. "You guys should have seen her strutting her stuff after she got off that bike."

"I just got off a motorbike," Cress demurred.

"Whose motorbike was she on," Cinder asked bemused. She was standing beside Kai. They'd met over the summer and had a perfect summer fling which only became more perfect when he'd transferred to her school come September. She didn't resent them for it but she and Cinder had always been the two single girls out of the four of them. Besides as Kai was so new he would take up all of Cinder's time whilst he got to know the school.

"Thorne's," Liam inserted helpfully.

"Keep up," Iko added after a few seconds of stunned silence from cinder and confusion on behalf of Kai and Ze'ev.

Cinder spluttered slightly, " I thought we agreed you hated him."

"I needed a lift to school I was running late." Cress ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "It's not a big deal."

"I never agreed to any such thing," Iko chimed in, her lips were pursed slightly and her brow furrowed slightly.

Ze'ev finally looked up, "Did you kick some butt." His voice was almost suspiciously low and rough which combined with his looming height would normally be enough to terrify Cress. However, she'd known Ze'ev for years and the only things which would stir him to anger would be when someone attacked Scarlet or anyone he called a friend verbally or otherwise. Cress tilted her head slightly running through the morning, "just a little bit."

He gave Cress an approving look and Cress filled with pleasure that she'd done something right. It might have just been the massive height difference or because Scarlet had asked him to but Ze'ev had looked out for her since they'd met. As a result Cress like to prove that he had been right to have faith in her to not just screw up.

"Can we get back to the Thorne bit," Cinder asked impatiently.

Cress sighed knowing that whenever Cinder got that look in her eye nothing would stop her from pursuing whatever she wanted. However, Kai whispered something in her ear and squeezed her hand slightly and Cinder quietened down. Cress nodded appreciatively. She still didn't like him that much but she had to give credit where credit was due.

...

Cress sat in her typical place with the girls as she'd done for years as their teacher started to drone on about the syllabus for the new year. She'd make notes when they actually started but this was just pointless drivel. It was only a few minutes in when a stunning girl walked into the classroom. She had dark brown skin and black hair which hung in curly tendrils but there was some symmetry to her face and delicacy to her features which drew everyone's eyes to her.

The class broke out into whispers and the girl looked around helpless. "Winter, you can sit here."Cinder offered after a pregnant pause and a look of relief crossed the girl's face before she headed off to join the end of their row. She was only more beautiful when she smiled

"Who is she," Scarlet whispered to Iko who could be relied on to know everything.

"Cinder's cousin." Iko said uncapping a pastel glitter pen. Scarlet sent her a confused look and she elaborated "Winter's adopted."

Creas nodded before hissing along the row, "Where's she from?"

"Artemisia but from the way everyone's talking about her it might as well have been the moon."

 **AN so here's the next chapter of A Gape I hope you like it and I had lots of fun writing it and including little references to the books though I think I'm having too much fun writing Cress and Thorne's sibling banter as it's just so fun. Though Iko is definitely my favourite character so far. Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't so I can include more of it and thanks so much to my one reviewer so far and I'm glad you liked my interpretations of the characters. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but I'm doing my mocks at the moment so am writing this whilst I'm procrastinating actually studying so it might be a while.**

 **Verity XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Levana," Iko said pointing across the cafeteria. She'd been twittering along about the school gossip for the majority of lunch hour to Winter who'd asked to know about the goings on. Winter hadn't expected the lecture Iko had delivered about the history of every person in their year and the notable people in the year above. It'd be how much she knew Cress mused if Cress herself hadn't hacked into certain targets social media to get information for Iko. It wasn't anything serious but Iko liked knowing everything; knowing the goings on in the year made Iko feel powerful and usefu. As long as Iko didn't do anything with the information that was too illeagal Cress had had no problem with relaying the information she found to her. It was the least she could do. "Queen Bee of the school and cheer captain."

Winter scoffed, "And what does she date the football captain."

"That's our Wolf here," Cinder said fist bumping with the burly teenager.

"He broke with the popular crowd back in middle school," Iko explained seeing Winter's slightly confused face. "When he and Scarlet started dating they initially hung out with the popular kids but Charleson-" Iko didn't mark the boy out but cress couldn't help but glance at the boy with dark hair and high cheekbones who was sitting in the middle of the crowd. He was the child of Venerable Annotel he was one of the richest kids in school and invulnerable to the school authorities and the teachers.

"It didn't work out," Scarlet interrupted. Wolf's hand rested on Scarlet's protectively and Cress could see him squeeze it slightly. Wolf was even more sensitive than Scarlet was about that year back in middle school and had rejected everything to do with his former crowd. Being captain of the football team was the closest that he got to hanging out with them nowadays and his only friend left on the team was Kinney and even that was only really when he was on with Iko. Wolf was loyal to a point and had adopted them as his new group at the expense of his last.

Cinder rolled her eyes at that, "She's dating Sybil the girl next to her. Her vice." Sybil was almost as pretty as Levana was but with dark hair instead of Levana's flaming auburn hair. As they watched the Sybil reached up to hold Levana's hand but was batted away by Levana who was talking to another of the boys who orientated around her. "They've been the power couple of the school for as long as it matters." Cinder said shrugging her shoulder.

"Is Sybil her name," Kai said interjecting finally into the conversation. He'd been sitting there listening much like Winter to take in the entire of the conversation and scope out the lay of the land as far as Cress could tell. His reactions had been less obvious than Winter's as Iko relayed the sordid tales of Lunar High but Cress was good at watching people. "She invited me to sit with them this morning in Calculus."

Cinder stiffened up noticeably and Cress resisted the urge to smile. Kai was the only son of the entrepreneur behind the Commonwealth Industries and it made complete sense that Sybil would approach him; he was more than decently attractive with rich parents so he would be perfect in their opinion. "Yeah that sounds like her," Cinder said her voice tight like her white knuckles.

"You can do what you like Kai," Iko said conciliatory. "But statistic evidence makes the odds of one of them messing you up extremely high." Iko was right. They'd all been affected by Levana's posse. Keeping your head down and not getting you head down gave you the best odds of survival.

"They're teenage girls," Kai said slightly confused.

Cress laughed, "Teenage girls that can persuade you into selling your soul to the devil and not even remember why you did it."

...

"Moon Face," A mocking voice called out.

Cress's hands slammed down on the computer's keyboard as she started. The delicately copied out lines of code were all ruined by random letters which were now interspersed amongst the actual code. She cursed under her breath at whoever it had been behind her but didn't bother to spare them a look. The code was challenging even for her and could literally destroy her computer if she got this wrong so she couldn't be distracted.

She backspaced loudly each press of her finger on the keyboard emitting a obnoxiously loud noise and Cress cringed inwardsly. The code corrected her fingers resumed their dance across the keyboard as she typed line after line of code. "Moony." Another voice called out this one higher pitched and female. Cress didn't respond this time and instead pulled out her headphones to play some music. She worked better with music anyway. Keying in her favourite opera she started to hum along to the aria almost forgetting about everone else in class.

Almost

"Shell," the female voice called out over her music. Then rough hands grabbed her chair and spun it round until Cress almost felt dizzy and when she opened her scrunched up eyes she saw Sybil and Jacin standing in front of her.

Cress stood up wobbling slightly as her head spun, "What is it?"

"Levana needs your hacking abilities" Sybil said coolly examining her crimson nails.

Cress sat down again, "Which minion failed this time." Sybil and Levana had been making Cress hack school systems since middle school as neither they nor their groupies could afford to have anything other than a stellar GPA. She'd hated doing it but it was worth it as they didn't pick on her when she was doing one of their tasks.

She had been so ernest when she'd started that by doing what they wanted she'd be able to get accepted into their group and would maybe even be popular. It had never happened though. They had just used her until Cinder and the others had busted her out of her metaphorical prison and dissilusionment and finally she had belonged. But Sybil and Levana still got her to do odd tasks for them if it was necessary and she never told the other girls. If she didn't they had enough proof of the stuff she had done voluntrarily to get her kicked out and she'd always been to scared to stop.

Sybil cleared her throat before looking at Jacin uncomfortably, "You'll find out when you look at this sheet. It's top secret and we'll know if you tell anyone." Her voice was uptight and Cress could tell she was stressed.

"What if I say no?" Cress asked. She couldn't keep on doing this year on year and if this was to be her fresh start then she had to finally stand up for herself.

Sybil laughed and the harsh sound grated against Cress's eardrums, 'If you say no then we will make your life hell. This is a fraction of the pain compared to what we'll do to you if you don't listen to us."

"I don't care anymore," Her fingers sketched out a keyboard on her skirt nervously.

Jacin laughed and his was rich and smooth like silk or scales, "You will."

Cress bowed her head unwilling to aknowledge either of them and she felt a piece of paper land feather-light on her lap. It was cold against her hands and Cress averted her eyes again only now it was from the paper instead of the two figures in front of her. She only looked up after she heard the pitter-patter of the pair of them walking away from Cress and that cursed piece of paper.

"Whose the blonde," a voice asked acompanied by the harsh rasp of wheel against the ground.

Cress looked around before seeing the girl who had just addressed her, "Winter?"

"Can you introduce me to the blonde you were just talking to," Winter asked smiling bubbly.

Cress scoffed, "Jacin. You don't want to date him he's one of Sybil's goons."

"But he has a smile like sunshine," Winter pouted looking dreamily across the room.

"He's trouble. He and his sunshine smile will drag you down if you let it."

Cress looked across the classroom to where Jacin was standing leaning against the wall. He spotting her watching him shot her a half smile and Cress smiled tightly back. It was less sunshine and more a downpour of rain.

...

Cress felt the rain hit her face and she finally allowed herself to cry reasoning that no one would be able to make out the tears from the rain that poured down. She'd made such an effort to hold herself together throughout today but now she couldn't. This had been supposed to be her time and she'd messed it up on day one. She was such an idiot.

 _What had gone wrong?_

 _Why hadn't her thoughts for how the day should of been not happened?_

 _Why did nothing ever work out?_

Cress tilted her hood on her jacket back allowing it to fall to her shoulders leaving her blonde hair uncovered. Normally she hated the rain and how it would make her hair frizz and then she'd have to spend hours washing it but Cress relished it today. There was something liberating about the rain beating down on her and washing everything off her. She could almost see everything that had happened today slide off her but she knew they hadn't completely because she was still crying.

She'd forgotten her bus pass so she had to walk home in the rain. It wasn't a long walk but it offered Cress more than enough time to be alone with her thoughts and she didn't like what she found there.

Cress continued trudging forward conscious of the tear tracks which revealed her weakness so she lifted her head so it was facing the sky and allowed the rain that was by now pelting down to obliterate any traces of her weakness. Cress bit her lip hard in order to grasp some semblance of control of the situation only to release it when she tasted the faint tinge of coppery blood.

A car rushed past her and Cress was drenched by the water which sprayed over her. This was all going so badly wrong and she wasn't even sure what she had done. She'd done everything she was supposed to do and yet nothing worked. She had survived last year by telling herself it would get better but it wasn't. What was she going to do now. Maybe her expectations had been too high and she'd thought through the day so much that it could never meet her expectations. But all she'd wanted was too fly under the radar and she didn't want to rock the boat.

She had though. Or at least whatever her actions had been they hadn't made her sufficiently inconspicious. It was all his fault. If she hadn't taken his damn motorike to school than maybe she wouldn't have ended up like this. She didn't need to be the centre of attention and she hadn't needed to make an entrance like that.

Cress shook her head abruptly. She had to stop with all of these self deprecating thoughts. She'd gone through this all already and gotten absolutely nowhere with all of it. Looking up from the street she realised that her feet had almost wandered her completely home. Grasping her bag tightly Cress started to run to her house. Her pumps slipped slightly on the wet pavement due to the lack of grip and her bag banged against back but Cress continued to run.

Finally reaching the gate Cress pushed it open hearing it bang three times behind her before she reached the door. She buzzed three times on the door impatiently hoping that someone would get to the door quickly. As much as she'd wanted to walk and be outside not five minutes ago now she just wanted to get home and tuck herself in bed with a film or the lastest installment in her favourite series.

"Relax," She heard a voice say from behind the door acompanied by ever growing louder footsteps and held back a sigh. Typical that it'd be him. It had been two days but he might as well have been living here his entire life considering the way he seemed to hang around. "Take a chill pill" Thorne said swinging the door open to see Cress who had just rung the doorbell again.

Cress glared at him.

"Ouch," Thorne said looking faux hurt and Cress lifted her chin annoyed that she had to look up to him. Why was she so short in comparison to him? "Are you okay? You're drenched." he tilted head slightly as though to appraise her from head to toe.

"That's what happens when you walk home in the rain," Cress said before pushing past Thorne into the foyer of the house.

Thorne leaned forward over Cress and fixed his eyes on her and Cress resisted the urge to squeam. His hand came out and pressed against her forehead and she squirmed under the heat of his hand which scorched her. "You're really cold Cress, are you okay?" he asked repeating his question from earlier.

Cress forced out a laugh, "I'm okay I promise. It was cold outside." She didn't believe her own words.

"Uh huh," Thorne scoffed disbelievingly. "You look as though a brisk wind would knock you over."

"Hello. Did you see the winds out there. I'm fine promise," Cress said trying to put all of her confidence into her voice. She was fine everything was fine.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "Fine then. But I'm getting you some food and a hot chocolate okay." Cress started to shake her head. "And that's non negotiable otherwise I'll tell your dad about this."

Cress frowned before nodding. Her dad would massively overact if he found out about this. As a doctor he knew exactly what any sympton could lead to and thus took any ailment incredibly seriously and would become irritatingly protective over her.

Thorne shot her a smile before heading off to the kitchen. Cress could hear him busying around the kitchen as he found the necessary ingredients and hummed a little ditty.

Cress set down her wet back pack and took off her wet rainjacket before hanging it on a hook, "You coming Cress," Thorne called from the adjourning room. "Your hot chocolate's almost ready." Cress laughed and entered the kitchen to the sound of the microwave beeping.

 **AN so here is the next chapter of A Gape I hope you all enjoy it. This took me a bit of time as we've been moving but I hope that you guys are all still intressted in reading this story as I'm excited about it. I hope you guys didn't think that Cress's reaction was OTT as I personally was slightly about it but I feel like at this point of the day she's just quite tired and that comes out in her reaction as she's slightly hysterical as it's been a hard day and not what she's expected and built up for. I really enjoyed both the group dynamic at the start of the chapter and the little bit of Cresswell at the end of the chapter which I squeezed in so I hope you guys did to.**

 **Please read and review and give me any feedback that you have as fundamentally this story if for you guys as the readers.**

 **Verity XxX**


End file.
